cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
MATH Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto These are all the courses coded MATH (Mathematics) at Uralikan Yliopisto. 100-level courses MATH 100 - Calculus: I MATH 101 - Calculus: II MATH 102 - Calculus For Students in the Social and Biological Sciences MATH 120 - Precalculus Mathematics MATH 122 - Logic and Foundations MATH 133 - Matrix Algebra For Engineers MATH 151 - Finite Mathematics MATH 160A - Mathematics For the Elementary Teacher: I MATH 160B - Mathematics For the Elementary Teacher: II 200-level courses MATH 200 - Calculus of Several Variables MATH 201 - Introduction to Differential Equations MATH 202 - Intermediate Calculus For Computer Science MATH 205 - Multivariable Calculus MATH 208 - Mathematics for Economics and Econometrics MATH 222 - Discrete and Combinatorial Mathematics MATH 233A - Matrix Algebra: I MATH 233C - Introduction to Algebra MATH 242 - Mathematics of Finance MATH 299 - Problem-Solving Seminar 300-level courses MATH 322 - Intermediate Combinatorics MATH 323 - Applied Differential Equations MATH 325 - Intermediate Ordinary Differential Equations MATH 326 - Introduction to Partial Differential Equations MATH 330A - Advanced Calculus MATH 330B - Introduction to Complex Variables MATH 333A - Abstract Algebra: I MATH 333B - Linear Algebra MATH 334 - Foundations of Analysis MATH 348 - Numerical Methods with Applications to Finance and Economics MATH 352 - Introduction to Probability MATH 360 - Mathematics for Education and Liberal Arts MATH 362 - Elementary Number Theory MATH 368A - Euclidean Geometry MATH 368B - Non-Euclidean Geometry MATH 375 - Philosophy of Mathematics MATH 377 - Mathematical Modelling MATH 399 - Advanced Problem-Solving Seminar 400-level courses MATH 415 - History of Mathematics MATH 422 - Combinatorial Mathematics MATH 423 - Graph Theory MATH 433A - Abstract Algebra: II MATH 433B - Applied Algebra MATH 434 - Real Analysis: I MATH 435 - Real Analysis: II MATH 438 - Introduction to Complex Analysis MATH 445A - Advanced Ordinary Differential Equations MATH 445B - Advanced Partial Differential Equations MATH 447 - Nonlinear Programming MATH 452 - Stochastic Processes MATH 462 - Topics in Number Theory MATH 465 - Topics in Topology MATH 477 - Stochastic Financial Modelling MATH 490 - Directed Studies in Mathematics MATH 491A - Topics in Applied Mathematics MATH 491B - Topics in Pure Mathematics 500-level courses MATH 510 - Abstract Algebra MATH 511 - Topics in Matrix Theory and Linear Algebra MATH 520 - Number Theory MATH 522 - Combinatorics MATH 523 - Graph Theory MATH 529 - Topics in Discrete Mathematics MATH 530 - Real Analysis MATH 531 - Functional Analysis MATH 532 - Introduction to Operator Theory MATH 533 - Topics in Operator Theory and Operator Algebras MATH 535 - Topics in Analysis MATH 538 - Complex Analysis MATH 540 - Topology MATH 550 - Topics in Applied Mathematics MATH 551 - Differential and Integral Equations MATH 555 - Topics in Probability MATH 560 - Mathematical Models MATH 570 - Optimal Control Theory MATH 580 - Topics in Pure Mathematics MATH 581 - Directed Studies MATH 585 - Seminar MATH 586 - Operator Theory Seminar MATH 587 - Applied Math Seminar MATH 588 - Discrete Mathematics Seminar MATH 591 - Topics in Mathematics For Secondary Teachers MATH 599 - MSc Thesis 600-level courses MATH 690 - Directed Studies MATH 699 - PhD Dissertation